Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Time to Blaze Away to another Happy Ending. Candy and Pop go to Earth where they come across New Girl Salma, dreamer Wren, princess Kaylani, brainy Emelia, and sugar lover Maeve, five girls who attend a dance school. Now as Glitter Chip, Glitter Sugar, Glitter Snickerdoodle, Glitter Macaroon, and Glitter Biscuit, they must crumble The Fable Fears.
1. Glitter Force Sprinkle Spark

Candy and Pop go to where they come across New Girl Salma, dreamer Wren, princess Kaylani, brainy Emelia, and sugar lover Maeve, five girls who attend a dance school. Now as Glitter Chip, Glitter Sugar, Glitter Snickerdoodle, Glitter Macaroon, and Glitter Biscuit, they must crumble the evil Francis Fable before another Unhappily Ever After occurs.

Characters

Salma Bello a. k. a Glitter Chip- The Columbian-American new girl from the city who specializes in hip hop.

Wren Mae a .k. a Glitter Sugar- A Korean-American artistic girl who specialized in modern dancing.

Kaylani Kinikia a . k. a Glitter Snickerdoodle- A cutesy Samoan girl who specializes in ballet.

Emelia Cummins a. k. a Glitter Macaroon- A nerdy African-American girl who specializes in Jazz dancing.

Mayve Cummins a. k. a Glitter Biscuit- A sweet loving African-American sweetie and Mayve's younger sister by 3 years who specializes in tap dancing.

Candy- The pixie Queen of Jubiland who was once part of the original Glitter Force. She lives in Mayve's room

Pop. The pixie Captain of The Guard of Jubliland who helped the Glitter Force now and again. He is Candy's older brother and lives in Emelia's room.

Sugar Dust- Salma's pet dog. She often is hyperactive and is ready for adventure.

Mooncake - Wren's pet cat. He usually sleeps all day and wants to eat Mousimon.

Snowcone- Kaylani's pet hummingbird who is considered the bird's eye of the group. Whenever she sees danger, she pecks the window of the room the girls are in softly.

Harriet and Mousimon- Runaway Fables who seeks shelter at the dance studio. Mousimon has a huge crush on Candy. They both take on the form of a hare and a mouse so no one would suspect.

Allies

Stevie Vipond- The GFSS's rival who takes control of the entire club whenever Mrs. Lewin isn't around.

Ashlynn Xun- dancer- A Chinese American dancer who tends to break things on accident.

Macy Inocennti- A very shy Italian-American dancer who is new to dancing.

Liberty Sands- A biracially Indian dancer who love collecting bugs.

Greta- A nerdy dancer who is in charge of the studio's blog channel, "Dance Time in Lewin Land"

Jessie Coghlan- A dancer with an amputated leg who's good at mechanics.

Faye Michaud- An overweight dancer who can handle a sassy beat.

Mrs. Lewin- dance instructor. She is confined in a wheelchair after a big incident on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Russia.

Fables Fears

A group of villains based on Aesop's Fables who plain to drain all negative emotions and take over the world. All they have to do is find a new master to control The Amulet of Aesop.

Francis Fable- A former kids show host on the hit show, "Ever After Imagination" until he got replaces with a younger and hipper host. Now going through a mid-life crisis. He must gain popularity again. So he plans to drain all negative emotions through the Amulet of Aesop.

Crowetta- A humanoid crow who looks for trouble from a bird's eye view. She usually uses her feathers to shred her negative absorption power.

Foxander- A humanoid fox spy of Francis. He often sought to find negative emotion and whoever hears his howls falls into a deep depression.

Lioniko- Leadero fo to Fable Gang. Ever since the original owner of the amulet, he vowed to serve the wearer at any cost.

Tortisetilla - A Spanish speaking tortoise monster who envied Harriet. She often uses her shell as a cloaking device.


	2. Glitter Chip

Salma Bello is the newest girl in Phoenix, Arizona. Ever since she moved there from Bogota, she's been going through a lot about her parents' divorce. Her eldest sister, "Ria" was graduating college when she heard the news of the divorce, so she decided to move in and help out around the house. and were away at separate colleges and decided to pay it off with part-time jobs.

Most of her life, Salma didn't get along with the other girls, she was more of a tomboy herself. Every time her father tried to persuade her to spend time with other girls, including her older sisters, she only said, "No". Most of the boys she befriended were the young boys in the circus that her uncle uses to work alongside his older brother, "Adrian".

After the divorce, Salma swore off making friends and rather work alone. Most of the time she practices hip hop, window shops at thrift stores and watches people sing at the karaoke bar her father works at.

Though she's not all tomboy, she has a soft side for the dance troupe, "Glitter Force" mostly Glitter Sunny and Glitter Spring due to their tomboyish nature.

Age:16.

Relatives: Andrés- father(Divorced waiter at a karaoke bar), Ximena-mother(Divorced Jeweler), Valeria, "Ria"- older sister(Modern Dance choreographer for kindergartners), Maria Jose-older sister(Astronomy Major at Del Rosario University), Julieta-older sister(Herpetology student at Juan José Rana Community College). Carla Bello- paternal cousin, Rodrigo Bello- paternal cousin, Adrian- paternal uncle(trapeze artist) Martina- paternal aunt(trapeze artist)

Power: Flight, enhanced archery, invisibility, and enhanced thievery.

Likes: The circus, Cousin Carla, hip hop, modern dance, soccer, volleyball, cooking, roller skating, thrift store shopping, finding old trinkets, Vintage Clothing, Rock and Danger/Action movies, karaoke, hardcore songs, swimming, and bubble bath.

Dislikes: Long dresses, people calling her "cheap", those who give tomboys and thrift stores a bad name, soft songs, kiddy movies, and someone who insults the Glitter Force name.

Talent: Hip hop dancing, archery, rapping, singing, cooking, baking, karate, roller skating, finding Vintage Clothing

Favorite GF Song: Every Woman.

Attack: Sherwood Smash.

Phrase: Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip


	3. Glitter Sugar

Wren Mae was originally from Koreatown in Los Angeles, her parents, "Jiwoo" and "Dohyun" were both co-owners of a butcher shop, "Mae's Meat Palace". Unlike her parents, who spend most of their time eating meat, building muscles, and running on adrenaline, she ate tofu, was artistic, and rode a scooter. She was too estranged from her wild parents, so she usually eats vegetarian dinners on her own.

So she moved in with her older brother after one episode back in Koreatown when she was 10. Her parents were throwing an all-meat bbq and invited everyone in the neighborhood. Wren couldn't take the meaty pressure, so she hid in the basement. In the basement, she found out that her parents eat meat that was illegally imported from North Korea. Remembering it's dangers she learned from school, she called the police in secret. After that, she moved in with her brother in Phoenix and vowed to be careful about meat-eaters.

It was there she befriended Emelia and Kaylani, who support her for her strong hatred of eating meat. They first met them a few months after she moved in with her brother. Stevie embarassed Kaylani and they decided to go after her to comfort her after Stevie humiliated her. After they gave her the presents they were suppose to give to Stevie, they promised to be her friends no matter what. Time to time, they share each other's test scores, go to the karaoke bar after dance class, and learn new crafts and recipes at the library.

This year, they've befriended Salma, who just moved into town after her parent's divorce. She and the others will do what they can to make her comfortable, and help her avoid Stevie.

Age: 15

Relatives: Jiwoo- mother(butcher shop owner), Dohyun- father(butcher shop owner), Minjoon- older brother

Power: Flight, Sleep Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, and healing hands.

Likes: Painting, drawing, The Princess and the Pea, peas, thrift stores, hand-me-downs, naps, and comfortable mattresses and pillows.

Dislikes: Meat(Lots and lots of meat), Stevie, pollution, violence, anger, and adrenaline.

Talent: Modern dancing, painting(Especially of peas and The Princess and The Pea), quilt-making,

Favorite GF Song: Believe In You

Attack: Bedtime Bling!

Phrase: Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar.


	4. Glitter Snickerdoodle

Kaylani Kinikia is a cutesy girl from Maui, Hawaii. She loves becoming a Glitter Force member more than anything and is influenced by Glitter Lucky and Glitter Peace.

5 years before the main events, Kaylani's paternal uncle, "Damian" was having financial troubles for his karaoke bar, "Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar". So she and her older brother decided to move in with him so they can help out with the financial crisis. By the time they got there, Kaylani noticed that her uncle's bar had some old wallpapers, worn-out chairs, a jukebox that's on the fritz, and the food tasted horrible. On the internet, she found some nicer wallpaper, new chairs, and amazing dessert recipes that her uncle can use. With only $2,000 on the budget, he decided to do it in order to save the karaoke bar.

A few days later, the citizens were amazed at how Damian newly renovated the karaoke bar. So they decided to check it out. After noticing that the snickerdoodle recipe was the same one they learned online, they decided to come back to the karaoke bar more often. Damian was relieved that his young niece saved his karaoke bar from ruined.

When she moved to the neighborhood, she met Stephanie, "Stevie" Vipond, who was part of her junior ballet class. She got along for a little bit, but during Stevie's 10th birthday party. She intentionally humiliated her by dumping punch on her and making her become the main volunteer for the party clown. The whole thing ended when most of the party pelted her with the birthday cake. The only ones who felt sorry for Kaylani were Wren and Emelia.

Outside the party, they found a crying Kaylani at the front of her new home. They gave her the presents they were supposed to give to Stevie to cheer her up. In them were a painting of a unicorn from Wren and the latest telescope from Emelia. They both made a vow that they would be best friends forever.

Recently, they befriended new girl Salma, who has been having a hard time recovering from her parents' divorce. Now together, they're going to be the new Glitter Force.

Age:15

Relatives: Bryan-father, Milani-mother, Flynn-Older brother(waiter at karaoke bar) Damian Kinikia-paternal uncle(Karaoke Bar Owner), Jolene Kinikia-paternal aunt(smoothie bartender)

Power: Flight, swan physiology, star manipulation, and wish-granting.

Likes: Swan Lake(Was even the lead lady of the play version last year), fairytales, Glitter Force, puppies, kittens, ballet, beauty, fairytales, wish-granting stuff, dandelions, birthday parties, wishing wells, good fortune, karaoke, candy, and snickerdoodles.

Dislikes: Steve(She was my ex-best friend), betrayal, filth, and Snowcone getting out of her cage.

Talent: Ballet, modern dancing, pyrotechnics, interior design, being beautiful, flower examining, singing, and strategizing.

Favorite GF Song: What We Need.

Attack: Doodle Dynamite!

Phrase: Cinnamon Sweeps, and Sugary Strikes, I'm Glitter Snickerdoodle.


	5. Glitter Macaroon

Emelia Cummins is a nerdy girl of the Glitter Force.

Emelia and her little sister Mayve both lived in Phoenix their entire lives. Most of their days they spend at the library reading books on fairytales and heading over to the local dance studio to work on some dance routines. Her father worked at their elementary school as a preschool teacher while their mother is the high school nurse. Sometimes, she helps out her mom after school with helping out injured kids.

One day, she went to a birthday party for her classmate, "Stevie". She was a bit shy at first, then she saw Wren observing a painting of a Victorian lady. As they turned around, they saw Kaylani being pelted by birthday cake and laughing at her for no apparent reason. Then she ran out of the house in tears. Feeling bad for her, Wren and Emelia took their presents and Kaylani's and took off to find her. Once there, they gave Kaylani her present, which was a box of candy, a painting of a unicorn made by Wren, and a telescope from Emelia. It was there that they decided to become best friends.

Now they've met new girl from Columbia, "Salma" and are agreeing to help her get around Phoenix.

Age: 16

Relatives: Mayve-(Younger sister), Thalia-mother(School nurse), Houston-father(Preschool teacher)

Power: Flight, Ice Manipulation, Ice Breath and enhanced figure skating.

Likes: The Snow Queen, Frozen, jazz dancing, birdwatching, butterflies, Medieval art, mystery novels, classical theater, Renaissance history, hiking, and fossils.

Dislikes: Mayve being too hyper, onions, Aesop's Fables, wolves, and Candy and Mayve playing in her room.

Talent: Jazz dancing, modern dancing, singing, figure skating, bird watching, acting, and examining fossils.

Favorite GF Song: Wake Up, Shake Up!

Attack: Macarron Rumble.

Phrase: A Ball of Colorful Sugar and Icy Staire, I'm Glitter Macaroon.


	6. Glitter Biscuit

Mayve Cummins I the sugar-loving younger sister of Emelia.

She has a loving nurse mother, "Thalia" and a preschool teaching father, "Houston" Sometimes, she often helps him with a few activities for the preschoolers to do. Before Salma, Candy and Pop moved in. She and Emelia spend most of their days they spend at the library reading books on fairytales and heading over to the local dance studio to work on some dance routines. They were sort of life best friends.

One day, she and her dad were coming home from the movies when they saw Emelia with two girls from Stevie's 10th birthday party. She knew that they weren't supposed to bring anyone in unless their dad said it was okay, but she saw the tears on Kaylani's face and decided to give the leftover popcorn to her to cheer her up, and it worked. In return, Kaylani gave Mayve the present she was supposed to give to Stevie at the party, a coloring book based on Frozen, one of Mayve's favorite movies.

After Salma, Candy and Pop moved into town, Mayve decided to let Candy and Pop sleep with her and Emelia, because Sugar Dust would chase them away, thinking their cats, Mooncake would think that Pop was a real lion, and Snowcone would unintentionally peck Candy when it's wake up time.

Age: 13.

Relatives: Emelia- Older sister, Thalia-mother(School nurse), Houston-father(Preschool teacher)

Power: Flight, Fire Manipulation, Fire Breath and size-shifting.

Likes: Frozen(Especially Olaf), Thumbelina, tap dancing, dancing, Broadway, smooths at Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar, cute interiors and decor.

Dislikes: Being called, "Little", dull parties, parties where only 2 guests are there, traffic jams, Stevie being mean, and Ever After Imagination.

Talent: Tap dancing, dancing, candy, sweets, baking, cooking, ballet dancing, singing, acting, gymnastics, ribbon dancing, hair styling, and painting.

Favorite GF Song: You Can't Stop Me.

Attack: Biscuit Blaze.

Phrase: A Spot of Justice and a Soothing Surprise, I'm Glitter Biscuit.


	7. Glitter Charms

Here are the Glitter Charms that will be used for the series.

Pizza Slice

Paintbrush

Baby Rattle

Pie

Lollipop

Snow Globe

Kites

Conch shells

Dress

Book

Karaoke machine

Magic wand

Eye shadow

Guitar

Lemon

Sushi rolls

Smore

Chocolate chip cookie

Sugar cookie

Gingerbread man

Animal cookie

Butter cookie

Peanut butter

Shortbread

Oatmeal

Snicker doodle

Macaroon

Biscuit

Sandwich cookie

Fortune

Milk

Chocolate milk

Milkshake

Teapot

Microphone

Drums

Piano keys

Tambourine

Mermaid

Angel

Bouquet

Bunny slippers

Hair Dryer

High heels

UFO

Pancakes

Popcorn

Pillow

Tap Shoes

Ballet slippers

Hawaiian Lei

Hang glider

Bee

Cupcake

Palm Tree

Compact Powder

Bonet Hat

Disco ball

Rainbow

Snowflake

Pail

Jar of Fireflies

Macaroni

Surfboard

Hibiscus

Cotton Candy

Waffle

Donut

Pocket Watch

Perfume Bottle

Heart-shaped lock

Pom poms

Dog bone

Basket of Flowers

Lava Lamp

Camera

Frog

Unicorn

Witch's hat

Peanut butter and jelly sandwich

Ice Cream Cone

Popsicle

Shooting Star

Tiara

Snowman

Turtle

Ice skates

Coffee mug

Flip flop

Banana split

Feather

Pacifier

Soda bottle

Blueberry

Carousel

Radio

Bowlng ball

Top hat

Oven mitt

Wedding Cake

To see what surprises they hold, read along in the story.


	8. Episodes

Once Upon A Time- Salma is new to Phoenix Arizona and is having a difficult time making friends. While getting some takeout for her family, she must stop a pizza monster from making a cheesy catastrophe.

Somebody Has Been Eating My Tofu- Salma runs into Wren again at Aladdin's Donation Den, now Salma must do her best to befriend her first female friend in America.

Rock A Bye Baby- Kaylani's aunt has gone into labor with her baby and her Uncle Damian tells Kaylani to help Flynn with the karaoke bar.

Emelia, Let Down Your Hair- Emelia has been studying so hard lately, that Salma, Wren, and Kaylani decided to invite her to the dance studio's annual slumber party. The Fable Fears, on the other hand, have a little eternal slumber trick up their sleeves.

Little Mayve, Little Mayve, Let Me In- Mayve finds out the girls' secret after eavesdropping on her sister and her friends. Now she is willing to be a Glitter Force member. But there's one problem, what unique feature does she have?

Oh, Where, Oh Where, Has My Sugar Dust Gone- As they were going to the vet, Sugar Dust Wondered off. Along the way, she encounters two mysterious figures. Who are they and why are they in Phoenix?

Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall- The Glitter Force accidentally switch bodies after encountering a strange hand mirror. Now they must learn to walk in each other's shoes.

Humpty Candy had A Great Fall- Candy slips into a cookie coma and they must cure a rhyming curse laid on them without her help.

Pizzelle Pizzaz- The Glitter Force helps out at Aladdin's Donation Den Thrift Store where Salma meets and falls in love with the owner's son, "Thiago" . Now he must need new models to test out his new dresses for his web show. Feeling lovestruck, Salma decides to do it.

Bredela Bedtime Story- The Glitter Force is summoned at once to entertain for the young Pixies of Jubiland. There they must act out a play that Candy wrote.

Shortbread Singing- Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar is having a singing contest for getting free ice cream for free. Stevie plans to cheat by lip-syncing from her pop star cousin's tracks.

Abra-Cookie-Dabra- Mrs. Lewin's husband is putting on a magic show for the JR dancers and has asked the five girls to be his assistants. The only problem, Stevie wants to do it so she could get boys to love her while wearing the uniforms.

Locked Up Jar- Salma, Wren, Kaylani, Emelia, and Mayve are locked in Stevie's mansion for the night and they must quietly figure out a way to escape without waking her up. Also, Ricky, Rufus, and Margie come in to learn about Stevie, because Rufus has developed a crush on her.

Groovy Galleta- Macy has always wanted to perform on stage in front of people but is a little timid due to her shy behavior. When her parents requested that she should perform at her brother's college graduation party, the Glitter Force must help her overcome her shyness.

The Treasure is Mine- The girls are invited to go on a treasure hunt in the park at Desert Botanical Gardens

It's a Glitterful Life- After Salma accidentally gets her dad fired, she starts to wish that she stayed with her mom instead. Candy, on the other hand, thinks otherwise.

And Dreaming Eyes Of Wonder!- Everyone has been getting sleepy thanks to Francis's Nightmare Storytimes. Feeling completely sleepy, the Glitter Force must find him and defeat him in his dreams.

Tovrea Triggles- When Salma's cousins Carla and Rodrigo come to visit from their boarding school in Kansas. They accidentally uncover a mysterious painting which they got sent into.

Buggy Bizcochito- The girls are going on a field trip to a bug-themed Broadway musical when Liberty uncovers accidentally lets her bugs get loose. Now the Glitter Force must help Liberty recover them before they all get in trouble with Mrs. Lewin.

Breaking and Eating- Salma joins Ria and her father on a hiking trip to the Camelback Mountain. But this hiking trip is going to go out of hand as everything starts to feel like Hansel and Gretel.

The Trouble with Trendy- Stevie finds an old fashion trend from the 1970s that starts getting everyone's ideas about it, including Wren. Faye, on the other hand, has other plans on fashion, as she conducts her own plus-size dance clothes for the tap dance class.

A Biscuit In A China Shop- Ashlynn has accidentally broke one of Mrs. Lewin's trophies while visiting her house. Now she's worried that her clumsiness might get out of hand, so she decides to drop out of dance class.

Dance Time In Lewin Land- Greta is writing a report on how much the class loves the Glitter Force. Unfortunately, Stevie refuses to participate, because she hates the Glitter Force.

A Repairing Raisin- After Jessie's prosthesis leg gets repaired, she takes Emelia to the hospital where she got her false leg and learns why she has it.

Jamming Dodgers- The Glitter Force comes to town while on their USA Storytime Tour. They go to a charity event to help out at Riding Hood Children's Hospital where they help out a ton of blind children. Mrs. Lewin also attends and reveals the deep secret of why she's in a wheelchair. Also, Minjoon falls for a blind dancer.

One Smart Cookie- The finals are up and Emelia has turned dumb thanks to a little trick by Crowetta. Can the team make her smart in time for the finals?

Biscaughty- It is the first day of Summer Vacation and someone finds out about their little secret, but who?

Scouts Honor- Mayve reunites with her old Friendly Scouts, who are having a cookie sale for their camping trip to the Grand Canyon. Now they must sell 50 boxes or else her friends won't go to the Grand Canyon.

Cookie Cutter Canyon- To repay the five girls for helping them deliver the cookies, the Friendly Scouts invited them to their weekend trip. Along the way, they encounter some Jubiland Pixies based on Native American fairytales who seem to be lost.

Animal Crackers- Harriet and Mousesimon go to the Phoenix Zoo where they noticed that Foxander is planning a Depression Party.

Figva Las Vegas- Minjoon invites the girls to spend a weekend in Las Vegas because a friend of his lost some of the valuable teapots from his shop.

For Their A Jolly Good Glitter Force- Salma, Wren, Kaylani, and Emelia get summer jobs at Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar and they must serve a big order for a birthday party of one of the worker's son.

Beaten Eggs- Salma's favorite wrestler, "Smash White" comes to town for a defense lesson. That's when Stevie plans to take private photos of herself for her Facetube Page.

Public Patties- Minjoon reveals his secret that he still plays piano after all these years. Wren decided that she should perform for Macy's Sweet 16, but Minjoon is afraid that he would freak out and run off stage.

Lay it on The Lecture- Wren is giving a painting lecturer at the dance school when the kids started making fun of her hippie nature. Can Wren control the angry children before their parents show up?

The Munchy Mermaid- The girls get turned into mermaids and found one with craving trouble.

Angels in the Putt-Putt Field- The girls are invited to golfing at Golf Heaven. However, Candy and Pop get mistaken for arcade prizes and the girls must find a way to get them back before someone finds out.

A Mouth of Busy Is Such A Bite- It is Aunt Jolene's birthday and Kaylani needs to get her a present. But she is also spending the day with the Glitter Force volunteering at the library. How can she find a present and help her friends at the same time?

One Tough Cookie- Salma has encountered a group of bikers known as, "Pied Pipers of Phoenix" who also has a connection with Thiago.

Wedding Bell Brawls- Emelia and Mayve's Cousin Adalyn is getting married in Phoenix. However, Emelia and Mayve are fighting over who should be Maid of Honor.

Can't Take The Beach Party Blues- Kaylani goes to her family's beach house in Hawaii, where she realizes that her parents are staying there too. Now Kaylani must make up her mind. Should she go back to Hawaii, or stay in Phoenix?

Betcha Bite A Mooncake- After Sugar Dust accidentally bites Mooncake, Salma and Wren take them to the attic where they won't bother them with rehearsal. The two pets also encounter a group of gingerbread folk that look kind of like our heroes.

A Lotta Joy with Brand New Toys- Emelia and Mayve go to the anniversary party of their favorite toy show. However, the Glitter Force were the only ones to show up, because most of the kids go to the Mega Doll warehouse.

Crazy With Canvases- While Kaylani attends an adoption fair, she runs into Lily of the Glitter Force who is painting pictures of puppies and kittens for the children, hoping that it would get them adopted faster.

Crowed Up In Lies- Candy and Moussimon both accidentally break The Cummins cookie jar and Mousimon lies to them and said that crows got into it. However, their lies get out of control when Francis and Crowetta summons actual crows to eat them.

Heatstroke Hunger- Harriet notices that Mousimon is suffering a major case of dehydration and mistakes Papago Park for a beach. Now the Glitter Force must snap him out of his before everything because of a Dried Up Disaster.

A Sugary Stay- Faye invites the girls to her parents' cabin in the woods. That's when Faye's pet dog mistakes Candy and Pop for cats and they end up finding a pile of fairy dust on the ground.

Stopping to Smell the Rosson- Mrs. Lewin plans a sleepover at the historic Rosson House. However, everything turns into a Beast's Castle after she found a sparkling rose that makes all the objects come to life. Will the Glitter Force get to the rose before everyone finds out about The Glitter Force.

Little Miss Snickerdoodle - Kaylani enters the Miss Phoenix Diva Beauty Contest in order to be on Diva Bird Magazine, but will fame get to her head.

Cookie Crumbles- Francis has taken over Wonderland TV Studio and is planning to regain his title as host of Ever After Imagination. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lewin's Modern Dance class is invited to do their recital at the same studio with the new Ever After Imagination host supervising them.

The Newest Glitter Force- There's a new girl in town named, "Giovanna" whom Candy sensed is a Glitter Force member. She also has a secret up her sleeve?

If The Shoe Fits- The girls are starring in a commercial for a famous French shoe designer, now that must make up their mind on which shoes should they wear.

Grandma, What Big Recipe You Have- Giovanna's grandmother has fallen ill and needs to take over her pizza parlor, especially when a famous food critic comes to the restaurant. The only problem, Giovanna is deathly afraid of criticism.

You Can't Catch That Ginger- Giovanna's pet cat, "Ginger" gets loose and she eats some gingerbread men. Now they must catch her before the dog catcher gets her.

When The Clock Strikes One, You Better Run- Mousimon gets jealous of Harriet's speed. So he decided to make her jealous by casting a running spell on him. Only it gets out of hand and he can't stop running.

Little Hare Flew Flew- Harriet accidentally oversleeps on a plane to Miami and needs to get back to Phoenix without hesitation.

A Blind Mice- Jae-In has invited Wren and Minjoon for dinner. However, she has a hard time what vegetarian meal she should come up with for Wren.

Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum, This Contest is Giving Us A Yum- It's the 75th annual Cookie Bake-Off and Giovanna has entered her grandmother's cookie recipe but is afraid that no one would like the new version of it.

Fortune Cookie Friendships- Mrs. Lewin's friends from her Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Russia cast come to visit her and lecture the kids on Russian dancing. However, there still annoyed by Mr. Lewin's presence due to his father's performance.

Cookie Crash-In- Maria Jose and Julieta visit their father for the weekend. As Thiago comes over to study, Maria Jose and Julieta get completely excited, because they think Salma already has a boyfriend. Is this her chance to tell Thiago how she feels about him?

Fudged Up Feeling- Mousimon thinks he's being left out when the others say they're "Too Busy" for him. Feeling unwanted, he hangs out with a bunch of mice underneath the basement at Giovanna's family pizza parlor.

Ginger Snapped- Stevie finally crosses the line when she accidentally scares away a reporter for a very important magazine. Mrs. Lewin has to know choice than to make her go to an anger management group

Chocolate Chip Cheer Up- After Mayve gets rejected by her latest crush, Harriet plans to cheer her up with a little rabbit tales.

Milk's Favorite Kitty- Wren has entered Mooncake in the 100th annual Phoenix Power Cat Show, but Mooncakes fear of everything might be a bit of a problem.

Cookies and Cream and Creature Screams- It's Halloween at the dance studio and Ricky and his wolf pixie friends have snuck into the human world to find some werewolves. Will they find them before they huff and puff the party down?

Wonderfilled Wonderland- Our heroes are accidentally summoned to Wonderland where they encounter talking flowers, late rabbits, and Mad Hatters.

Caught Their Hands- When Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Canada comes to Phoenix to find some talent, the girls must do the best they can to avoid exposing Candy's existence.

Delighted Doubles- the Glitter Force has been framed for a little destruction in Tuscon Arizona. Along the way, they received a mysterious call from a double agent within the Fables.

Minty Thin Mystery- Salma finally learns the mystery about her mother's past and learns that she is not who she thought she was.

Peanut Butter Bug Out- After the girls get shrunk to the size of bugs, they must find a way to get back to normal before Liberty comes back from running errands for her mom.

Tag-Along Toddlers- The Glitter Force accidentally get turned into toddlers thanks to a little Fable Spell, now Candy and Pop must somehow change them back.

Malled Out Munchies- Emelia and Mayve meets up with Chloe at the mall, where she helps out with a Snow White show, just like the one she did when she first joined the Glitter Force.

Makes No Difference Upon A Star- Candy recalls celebrating the Star Festival with the original Glitter Force and the team decided to celebrate a late Star Festival at the pizza parlor.

Freshly Baked Family- Among learning that Harriet is an orphan, they go out to search for a family for her. When they stumble across a bunch of alien hares, they wonder if there the family Harriet is looking for.

Warm Taste and Warm Hugs- Olaf the Snowman shows up in the human world on the first day of winter. Now he has gotten all the little ones in the neighborhood following him around town. Can they get the kids back home before their parents return home from work?

Storybook Sweetening- The Glitter Force is trapped in the world of Fairy Tales and now they must get back before an Unhappily Ever After occurs.

Christmas Cookies Castle- THe Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark is invited to spend Winter Break at Christmas Cookie Castle, where the Glitter Force is staying at. Also, Giovanna's parents are staying over, now they must learn to accept Giovanna for who she is.

Cookie Carnival Chaos- While attending a fundraiser at a cookie themed carnival, they encounter the Fable Fears and face them off against the weirdest games.

Sprinkling Sparks- Kaylani discovers some Sprinkle Fairies while handling a shipment of sprinkles. Now the Glitter Force must learn about the Sprinkle Fairies and why are they here.

Prince Not-So Charming- A handsome guy comes to the school and he catches the eyes of Emelia. However, he doesn't like her friends because of their issues. Now it is up to Mayve to find out about his secret.

Sisterly Quarrels- Emelia and Mayve got into a huge argument after someone accidentally trashes up Emelia's room and Mayve is to blame. Could this be the end of their sisterhood?

Teensation Troubles- Sensational dance troupe, "Dancing Knights" comes to the school for a music video and has cast only Kaylani to be in it.

Party Platter- Flynn throws a party while his aunt and uncle are out of town for a convention. But when the main act cancels ats the last minute, the Glitter Force must entertain the place or else it's a wild rampage.

Craze Cravings- Thanks to a little Candy trouble, Kaylani starts getting cravings for Italian food. Nonna Milan fills in as lunch lady while the regular is out sick, and boy, her recipes are out of control.

Grandma's Recipe- Mrs. Lewin's parents visit her from Russia and they both become the center of attention when they found out that they were ballerinas in their old days, making Mrs. Lewin left out.

Valentine's Cutie- It's Valentine's Day and Emelia hasn't found her sweetheart. Stevie teases her that she'll never be loved, due to her being a nerd. Talk about Love Sick.

Sprinkle Central, Have You Heard- Mousimon and Candy go to the mall to find some Sprinkle Fairies being mistaken for a new toy line. Will they ever get them back before it's too late.

Bouncing Babies and Pouncing Pixies- Candy and Pop offer to help Kaylani babysit her twin infant cousins while Flynn helps his aunt and uncle with a big shipment of food. However, the twins accidentally cause chaos with the Glitter Charms and make a mess in the home.

Cheesy Crickets- Giovanna and Stevie are forced to do a homework assignment on Italian fairy tales. When Jiminy Cricket comes around and meets Giovanna, he must help Stevie control her temple and not to deceive the customers at Nonna Milan's pizza parlor.

Competition Cookies- Salma and Thiago enter a dance contest when they found out that the prize is a new set of costumes. Salma decided to enter after Sugar Dust chewed up the original ones.

Childhood Chunhyangga- Salma and Wren both go to a Korean Culture Festival where she sees the performance Chunhyangga. Wren then starts to remember the Korean fairytales Minjoon tells her when he visits them from medical school.

Little Mae Peep- Minjoon is planning to propose to Jae-In and has asked Wren to hold onto the engagement ring. But things do go the way she plans when she accidentally loses the box while in the lost and found.

Unemployed and Eatable- Upon learning that someone at the dance school might get fired, the girls learn about how Mrs. Lewin got a job there.

Sweet Secret Admirer- The Glitter Force helps out with Macy when she gets a secret admirer from one of the students in school, but who?

Crazy Lazy Jubiland- Candy and Pop come home to find Jubiland in chaos. Everyone lying on the ground and everything is turning upside down. Can the Glitter Force figure out why is everyone acting lazy?

Sugar, Spice, This Taste Nice- The Sprinkle Fairies have accidentally got into the sugar bags and made the food more habit-forming. Worried that the Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar would steal customers, they decided to figure out a way on how to use up all of the excess habit-forming treats.

Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue- Stevie forces the Glitter Force to participate at a charity ball her parents threw. It is there Giovanna falls for a mysterious masked figure who seems to like her fashion sense.

A Wandering Sprinkle- Emelia and Mayve both look after the littlest of the Sprinkle Fairies, "Imani" who seems to be completely curious about everywhere. Remembering the phrase, "Curiosity Killed The Cat" they decided to follow her.

Bake Me A Cake As Quick As A Hare- Harriet and Mousimon both snuck into a local bakery and ate up a carrot cake that was supposed to be for a party. Now the Glitter Force must make a new one before anyone else suspects their secret

Tales From the Creature- Stevie finally reveals to the secret of why is she so mean to everyone, and Glitter Force also learns about the stories behind the Fable Fears.

Dance It Up- When Stevie gets injured after she stubbornly refuses to rest her legs, the Glitter Force must fill in and on The Night Of The Sprinkle, the one time of the year when the Sprinkle Fairies come out and dance to the Sprinkle Stars.

And They Lived Happily Ever After- It is the final battle with The Fable Fears and they must uncover the Sprinkle Fairy Queen, or else the Sprinkle Fairies will be hopeless.


	9. Cast of Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark

Salma- America Ferrera

Wren- Niki Yang

Kaylani- Amanda Seyfried

Emelia- Coco Jones

Mayve- Skai Jackson

Queen Candy- Debi Derryberry

Pop- Todd Haberkorn

Stevie- Jenny Slate

Mrs. Lewin- Erin Fitzgerald

Mr. Bello- Cheech Marin

Minjoon- Ryan Potter

John and Marie- Tara Strong

Ashlynn-Tania Gunadi

Macy- Eden Riegel

Liberty- Michaela Dietz

Greta, Jessie, Faye- Jessica DiCicco

Francis Fable- Rob Riggle

Uncle Damian and Lioniko- Keith Silverstein

Foxander- Ben Diskin

Harriet, Mousimon, and Crowetta- Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Tortisetilla, Ria, Aunt Jolene, Nonna Milan- Grey Griffin

Adalyn- Cree Summer

Thiago- Sam Riegel,

Mr. Lewin- Tom Kenny

Additional Voices- Laura Bailey, Debi Derryberry, Sam Riegel, Gwendoline Yeo, Melissa Fahn, Ali Hillis, Steven Jay Blum, Roger Craig Smith, Dave Wittenberg, Derek Stephen Prince, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, and Jess Winfield


	10. Once Upon A Time

In the of the Fables Fears a group of villains based on Aesop's Fables. A middle-aged man with a suit based on Aesop's Fables was coming out of his sleeping quarters and onto the bridge. "Okay folks," he said, "Let's see where this whole thing goes."

"Don't worry Francis" replied a lion-alien, "We the Fables Fears always make the good patrons of puny planets cower."

"Most of us" replied a female tortoise alien in a Spanish accent, "Those of them snuck away through one of the escape pods."

"How did you know that?" asked Francis.

"Security footage." she answered, "Apparently, Harriet was in such a hurry that she forgot to get rid of the cameras. How I'd envied her."

"You always do that, Tortisetilla" replied the lion alien, "Now let's get to this little planet of yours Francis, what's it called again?"

"It's called, Earth" answered Francis, "And trust me Lioniko, these people there always cower at the presence of aliens."

"Excellent" smiled Lioniko.

Meanwhile in Phoenix, Arizona. Candy and her older brother/captain of the guard, "Pop" were bouncing around town looking for the new Glitter Force, "Are you sure the new Glitter Force is here, Sis" asked Pop.

"It was in my dream, Pop" replied Candy, "The Fable Fears returned after a very long time and are now going to make this planet turn into cowards. The only ones who can stop them are the new Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark. They're called that, because their names are based on cookies."

"Not like those cookies you ate for breakfast this morning" replied Pop

"Hey" replied Candy angrily, "It's called stress-eating. It's a good thing I gave Rufus the leftovers. He just loves leftovers"

Just then, she bumped into a sign that read, "The Sugar Plum Dance Academy."

"That sounds like the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker" Pop recalled, "Maybe you'll find the Glitter Force Sprinkle Spark here"

Candy knew that she could find them at this dance school. She and Pop looked all around the place for the Glitter Force. First, she checked Flamenco, then Tap, then Disco, then Bollywood, until finally, she came into the Teen Modern Dance classroom. Where their lead by a red-haired woman confined in a wheelchair, "Nicely done students" she spoke in a Russian accent, "You're all Maniacs On The Floor."

"But I'm the most maniacist of them all" bragged a blonde girl with really short hair and lilac clothing."

"No you're not, Stevie" growled an African American girl with orange gym clothes, "We're all equal."

Candy sensed that the girl in orange clothes was a Glitter Force member, "Please, Emelia" Stevie sarcastically growled, "They say, "All Men Are Created Equal" but I think it meant you all look like grey blobs"

"Miss. Vipond" growled the teacher, "Please stop before I call your parents about your rudeness, again"

"Yes, Mrs. Lewin" Stevie replied as they went back dancing.

"That's for insulting Emelia" a Pacific-Islander girl in green gym clothes shouted.

"Yeah" shouted a Korean girl in pink gym clothes, "Like, anger ruins you and causes internal scars."

Candy could sense that the two girls who stood up to Stevie were Glitter Force members too, "Pardon to interrupt" replied Mrs. Lewin, "But has anyone seen Salma Bello"

"You mean the new girl" shouted a smaller African-American girl in yellow, "I saw her going into the hip hop room. It's been a week since she came here and has been having a hard time going around the place."

Candy sensed that the girl in yellow was a Glitter Force member, too. "I'll go get her," said the girl in orange."

"Like, me too" replied the Korean girl.

"I'm coming with you girls," said Emelia.

"Wait for me" shouted the little girl in yellow.

In another dance room, was a Columbian girl with shoulder-length brown hair, a flower barrette, and blue gym apparel. The four other girls could see her dancing to Every Woman by the Glitter Force, "That must be Salma" the girl in orange suggested, "The new girl from Columbia."

"Excuse us" shouted Emelia as Salma slipped and landed on her butt.

"What's that for" Salma growled, "I lost my concentration."

"Sorry" Emelia replied, "I'm Emelia, and this is Wren, Kaylani, and my sister, "Mayve" we're part of Mrs. Lewin's modern dance class. For the past week you've been missing out and most of us are worried sick."

"Listen" Salma replied, "I swore off making friends after my parents divorced. So, I don't need anyone."

Candy felt horrible for what Salma had to go through, she knew that everyone has to have friends. Candy snuck through an open part of the window and landed in Salma's duffle.

After the others left to tell Mrs. Lewin, Salma walked to her duffle to get her water bottle when she saw Candy in it, "What the?" Salma asked, "This toy looks kind of real."

"That's because I'm the real Candy." Candy shouted as Salma started to freak out.

"What are you doing in my duffle bag," asked Salma.

"A decade ago" Candy explained, "I became the queen of Jubiland after my mother retired. As one of my first orders, I told some of the guards to go out and find some of the lost Glitter Charms stolen by the Fables Fears 100 years ago. For a while, nothing came to be, but then a human male named, "Francis Fable" found the lost Amulet of Aesop and is using it to summon buffoons, who were clown-like villains use to absorb negative energy. These guys, they make everyone cower and become scared of everything."

"Wait" Salma recalled, "Francis Fable?"

"Yeah" Candy replied.

"I know that maroon" recalled Salma "That's Francis Fable, the host of Ever After Imagination. I use to watch it as a kid, even the reruns. After 3 decades of being the host, he started going through a mid-life crisis and aging problems. After that, they replaced him with someone hipper, so that the little ones can watch"

"Things do change" Candy replied, "But I'll let you think about it."

Then Candy bounced off to find her brother.

Later, Salma wore a light blue top, blue ripped jeaned shorts, fingerless gloves, teal socks, and blue high heels. She was in her room reading Glitter Force manga when a girl with long brown hair, a blue blouse, pants, and sandals came in, "Hey Sis" shouted her eldest sister, "Valeria", "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, Ria" Salma said, "What is it."

"It's Papa" explained Ria, "He burned up the chicken, again."

"This is what happens when you add too much cooking oil, papa." Salma growled as she got out $20 from her savings, "Let me get some takeout for you guys."

"Good idea" replied Ria, "The only thing he can cook up is microwavable meals."

By a blue doggy bed, a brown Dachshund who had a light blue collar with a candy tag was sleeping when she heard Salma's footsteps, "Come on Sugar Dust" "Let's get some takeout before Papa eats his shoes, again"

While she was heading out to Velossi's to pick up a pizza, she was spotted by Stevie, who wore a lilac shirt with a magenta top, a purple skirt and lilac shoes, "Well, well, well" she said, "If it isn't the new kid."

"Stevie right?" recalled Salma.

"Yeah" Stevie growled, "Let's get something straight. I'm the star of Mrs. Lewin's dance class. So stay out of my way."

"I will" Salma growled, "If you promise to stop bugging your classmates. I've seen you insult kindergartners in my sister's new modern dance class for kindergartners"

"Those ankle-biting brats" Stevie growled, "They're a pain,"

Salma got annoyed and left to get the pizza while Sugar Dust growled at Stevie.

By the time she got to Velossi's pizza, she saw some customers getting nervous. Some of them were worried that they might get the wrong pizza, or that it might be moldy when they get it. Salma and Sugar Dust knew that something was off. Not only that, but she also noticed that she was unaffected by the worries, "Impossible" shouted Lioniko, "How could you be unaffected? Unless you're a Glitter Force. Only their immune to our fear absorption."

"It's true," Salma said, "The whole Fable Fear thing is real. I'm not scared of you, nor your splintery paws."

"A tomboy, huh" growled Lioniko, "Well then, her's a little net job for you"

Before he had a chance to trap Salma, a blinding light surrounded her. Everywhere Salma looked, blue sparkles were everywhere. Salma began to wonder what was going on and why is it surrounding her, "Because you stay true to who you are" Candy answered as she came up, "A tomboy at heart. Your also the Robin-Hood guardian, "Glitter Chip". Just use the Glitter Force Compact and say, "Glitter Force Makeover"

Salma knew what it's like to have a soft side for the Glitter Force, so she decided to do it.

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip_

Salma opened her eyes to see she was wearing a Glitter Force Robin Hood styled uniform with blue frills and her hair was a side ponytail, "Finally" she shouted, "Real Glitter Force Action."

Salma started to notice that Sugar Dust was hiding because she thought Salma was someone else, "It's okay Sugar Dust" Glitter Chip said to her dog, "It's me, Salma. I'm just in my new Glitter Force form."

"It's a good thing that Earth animals can remember what's going on." Candy replied, "It would be a big mess if they could talk and blab out the Glitter Force's existence."

"Here's another mess," Lioniko said as he summoned a red clown nose, "Buffoon, Come On Down"

He made a pizza slice into a Buffoon Monster, "Buffoon" shouted Pizza Buffoon.

"Okay, Salma" Glitter Chip said, to herself, "Just remember those mangas."

Suddenly, she turned invisible. Lioniko and the Pizza Buffoon couldn't find her, but Candy could. "You're bonded with Robin Hood" replied Candy, "Meaning you can fight off the greedy and give to the needy."

"Hey," Glitter Chip said, "Your right"

Glitter Chip got out an arrow with a chocolate chip cookie in the end and a bow with cookie patterns.

_Sherwood Smash._

With one direct shot, the Buffoon turned into a pizza charm, "You may have won this round" Lioniko said, "But my friends will come to Earth and make everyone scared."

Just like that, he disappeared without a trace. Glitter Chip turned back into Salma and all she saw was a bunch of kids being scared of the new pizza mascot. Salma saw in her hands that there were sparkles and decided to give to the needy like Robin Hood. From her hands, she gave the mascot a batch of cookies and the kids weren't scared anymore. The parents didn't know how that happens but were happy that their children weren't scared of the mascot anymore.

In an empty alleyway. Salma tested out the pizza glitter charm. Out of the charm, came three pizzas, a bunch of fries, a dozen cookies, and two sodas. Salma got an idea of what to do with them.

Later at home, a middle-aged man with blue clothes was biting his nails, "What's taking Salmy so long" he said, "I want to eat my loafers."

"No, Papa," Ria said to her father, "When you were with Mom, the cooking was fine. Maybe it's better if I do most of the cooking around here and whenever Salma is by herself, she can cook up some microwavable meals."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "Pizza delivery for The Bellos" shouted Salma.

Candy lightly dropped the soda bottles so no one can suspect. Then she hid in the bushes where no one would know about the Glitter Force. Ria answered the door and helped Salma carry in the takeout. "It's okay, Dad" shouted Ria, "Salma brought in some takeout. This will be enough to last for three days"

"Gracia" shouted Mr. Bello as he started setting the table.

As they were eating pizza, Ria was amazed by how Salma got a lot of food and wonder how did she do that. Salma couldn't tell her father and sister about the Glitter Force. She looked outside and saw Candy with a chocolate chip cookie Salma gave her on the way home and said, "Let's just say it's a touch of magic"

**The End.**


	11. Somebody Has Been Eating My Tofu

At Aladdin's Donation Den, a local thrift store, Salma was going through some books for new Glitter Force manga, the bilingual English/Spanish editions. That's when she saw Wren humming Glitter Force's Believe In You, "Hey, Wren" Salma said as Wren turned around, "You remember me from dance class."

"Like I remember" Wren recalled, "You've been having a hard time meeting people because of you "Swore Off Friends"

Salma noticed the paintings and on the corner, she saw Korean writing and under it was the English translation, Wren Mae, "You painted these" guessed Salma.

"Like, yeah" replied Wren, "I call this one" "Wild Beyond Wild, it shows the importance of jungle wild-life."

Then she showed one with a windmill and some rabbits "That one is, "Windmill of the Rabbits" Wren continued, "It shows that rabbits are very delicate and Holland holds some of its species."

And finally, she showed one with the Greek Titan of Nature, "And that one" Wren's finished, "That one is Gaia's Rage. After watching Captain Planet, I noticed that Gaia is an actual Greek titan and wanted to show how angry Gaia is for people causing pollution, girl. Including how insulting butcher shops are."

Salma knew that Wren also had pain in the past. She asked what was wrong, but Wren said, "It's personal, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on," Salma replied, "You hippies said to me the day we met, "Talking about your feelings makes you feel better"

Wren took a deep breath, she explained to Salma why she doesn't like meet, "My parents owned a butcher's shop in Koreatown in Los Angeles. I always felt a little different from my parents. Whenever they buy vegetables, they don't usually eat them. I knew someone had to eat them before they go to waste. They both hated eating fruits and vegetables, but it was doctor's orders. One day at an all-meat bbq, I ran away due to the pressure. I hid in the basement, only to find illegally imported meat from North Korea, that's where my parents grew up. Remembering the dangers in class, I had to call the police while they weren't looking. I was lucky I have an older brother who works at Riding Hood Children's Hospital."

Salma was amazed that she left her meat-loving parents in favor of being vegetarian. "I remember when mi amigo, "Fernando" became vegetarian after seeing meat-eating psas by living members of The Beatles."

"No way" Wren replied, "The Beatles are like my favorite band of all time."

"Yeah" Salma recalled, "I had four male best friends growing up, Javier, Fernando, Aaron, and Tomas. I miss them."

Wren decided to give Salma a little personal space.

At the toy section of the thrift store, she saw Candy playing with some Happy Lambs, "When am I going to tell Wren that she's a Glitter Force member?" asked Salma quietly.

"When the next Buffoon comes out" answered Candy.

"You better get into my tote purse before one of the kids here mistakes you for a toy," suggested Salma.

"Your right" Candy replied sadly, "I remember the time where April's siblings mistook me for a toy."

Candy flew straight into Salma's tote purse before anyone noticed.

The next day at home, Wren placed on a bathrobe, because she was coming out of the shower. In her late 60s psychedelic room, she got a text from Salma, saying if they can get together at her house. Wren didn't know how Salma got her number but decided to do it, anyway.

Later at the Bello's residence, she caught up with Salma, "How did you get my number?" Wren asked.

"Ria gave it to me?" Salma explained, "She knew I needed someone at my age to talk to. After Mrs. Lewin told her about me talking to Emelia, Kaylani, Mayve, and Wren about my first few times coming here, she decided that we should be friends.

"I'm off to work, Salma," Mr. Bello said to his younger daughter, "One of the waiters called in sick and Mr. Kinikia asked me to fill in for him.

"Papa" replied Salma, "This is, "Wren" my dance classmate. I invited to talk about famous vegetarians, besides The Beatles."

"I'm very proud of you" Mr. Bello smiled, "For not only making a new friend but of the same gender."

Then he took off to go to work.

Meanwhile, on the Fable Fear's spaceship, Francis was mad at Lioniko for failing him, "This was my big chance to get back on air" shouted Francis, "And look where it got me."

"Come on" replied Lioniko, "You found our amulet after your landlord kicked you out of your apartment because you couldn't pay the rent, for five months."

"I was panicking okay" Francis replied, "I wanted to be creative in the ways of Aesop's Fables."

"Senor" shouted Tortisetilla, "Perhaps I could be of assistance, I want to show Harriet that I'm better than her."

"Be my guest?" Francis said

"Why not absorb the fear of the children of Jiminy Street in Phoenix and make them cowardly" suggested Tortisetilla.

"Good idea" replied Francis

Francis pressed on his amulet, The Amulet of Aesop and made all the kids of Jiminy Street become cowardly.

Meanwhile, at the Bello Residents, Wren was going through the famous vegetarians when they heard a screaming panic outside, "Like" asked Wren, "What's going on man?"

"Fable Fears" growled Salma as she got out her Glitter Compact.

Glitter Force Makeover

Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip.

"Groovy" replied Wren, "Your like, a Glitter Force member."

"Something like that" replied Glitter Chip as she took off, "Okay you Fable, get out here, now!"

"My pleasure" shouted Tortisetilla, "Tortisetilla at your service."

"This sounds like The Tortise and The Hare" recalled Salma, "Only if the tortoise was the villain."

"That's right" replied Tortisetilla as she got out a Buffoon Nose, "Now for our next guessed. Buffoon, Come On Down"

She turned an art easel into Easel Buffoon, this was Glitter Chip's chance to destroy it.

Sherwood Smash.

Unfortunately, it was too strong. Glitter Chip knew that she couldn't do it again because a Glitter Force member only uses her attack once. "This is my fault," Wren said as she got on her knees, "I should've never been involved in so much violence."

"This was never your fault, Wren" Glitter Chip shouted, "This is just like in Hansel and Gretel. The witch pretended to be nice to them by offering them snacks, but was really going to eat them."

"Yeah," Wren said as she got back up, "I'm not fooled by ungroovy appearances."

"What is that hippie doing here" shouted Tortisetilla, "It should like to go to a drum circle of depression instead."

"Hey no, I WON'T GO!" shouted Wren as pink glitter surrounded her.

All around, Wren couldn't help but notice the pretty colors and wondered why is this happening, "That's because you weren't afraid to do the right thing" Candy said as she came up to Wren, "Staying loyal to Salma is the smartest thing to do Wren. One more thing, your Glitter Sugar, guardian of The Princess and The Pea. Insert your Glitter Charm in the compact and say, "Glitter Force Makeover"

Glitter Force Makeover

Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar.

"Yuck" growled Tortisetilla, "I thought peas were savory."

Glitter Sugar opened her eyes to see her pink outfits. Her long flowing hair was still there, but it was added with odango's on top. "Like Far Out" said Glitter Sugar, "This is a groovy dress."

"Now's your chance, Glitter Sugar" shouted Candy, "Use your Bedtime Bling to stop that Buffoon."

Bedtime Bling!

Just like that, The Buffoon turned into a paintbrush charm.

After Tortisetilla left, everything turned back to normal. The mother was tossing out an old easel that the family didn't want anymore. "That's the spirit," shouted Wren, "Tossing out an old easel that's old and worn. That way trash dudes can like, turn it into a new easel."

By her foot, she saw the Glitter Charm. The two of them decided to go in so no one would notice the magic.

Candy was on the sofa cuddling with one of the thrift pillows her dad got for her for one of his birthdays. "Be careful" Salma replied, "Those mean a lot to me and my Papa"

"Sorry, Salma" replied Candy, "These thrift store pillow are so adorable."

"Yeah" replied Salma, "I needed to remind my dad to buy reused items, we don't want a landfill overflow."

"Duh," Wren replied, "Or else bears and wolves will come into our cities."

First, Wren set up a batch of cookies from her hand and placed them down. Candy took a bite and realized they're the vegetarian special, "Now like, let's see what this Glitter Charm can do"

As she activated the Glitter Charm, a bunch of paintbrushes came out of it, "This is like, what I needed" Wren said, "New paintbrushes"

Salma looked at the wall clock and noticed that it was still 11 am and on a Saturday, which was confusing, "Whenever a Buffoon attacks the human world," Candy explained, "Time stands still, so that way no one would ever expect what really happened."

Salma frowned and realized something, "I never got to say goodbye to my old friends in Columbia," Salma said.

"Perhaps you should like, text them" Wren suggested, "You like to have their numbers right."

Salma sent one of her friends in Columbia a text but got no reply.

"It takes a while to reply back." Wren explained as Salma's phone started to beep, "Or perhaps 10 seconds."

Carefully, she read the text.

Sal

We knew you wanted to say, "Adios" but you didn't have the heart due to the divorce

The guys and I miss you a lot and we'll write to you when we can,

Javier

Salma smiled, knowing that they still care.

Later at the Mae's house, Wren was painting a picture when a Korean man with glasses and doctor apparel came home working at Riding Hood Children's Hospital. He looked at the painting and saw that it was of Salma, "Is that of your new friend, "Salma?" he asked.

"It is Minjoon" Wren answered, "As a big brother, you always like want to know what I'm painting next."

"What did you do today?" asked Minjoon as he took off his doctor's coat.

"Like Salma and I shared some vegetarian cookies" Wren explained, "I showed her a few watercolor basics and we made that tofu guksu recipe."

"The same one you learned from that Korean cookbook I bought for you" recalled Minjoon, "How could I forget, that was one of the first vegetarian recipes you learned. I helped out too so you wouldn't burn the kitchen."

"So what's for dinner tonight," asked Wren

"Your favorite" replied Minjoon, "Namul, which is steamed vegetables."

"Yummy" shouted Wren.

The End.


	12. Rock A Bye Baby

At the Mae's Residents, Wren was painting a still portrait of Salma wearing a blue hanbok, "Wren" groaned Salma, "My legs are killing me. Are you sure this hanbok is comfortable? I can't feel my legs"

"I have to" Wren answered as she continued painting.

"Can we take a break" Salma groaned, "I can't breath in this thing"

"Hold on" Wren answered as she put on the finishing touches, "And done, this is perfect for to sell online."

"You sell paintings on the net," asked Salma.

"My brother hooked it up for me of course" Wren explained as she took off her smock, "I have to help him out somehow"

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring, "Somebody is at the door" Candy said as she got out from Wren's toy chest, "Probably someone special."

By the door was Mae's friend, "Kaylani. Kaylani had armpit length light brown hair with orange highlights, a marigold dress, vermillion leggings, and orange mary janes, "Like what brings you here to my Pad"

"It's my Uncle Damian" explained Kaylani, "He's in the hospital for Aunt Jolene. She's in labor and needs someone to help my brother, "Flynn" run the karaoke/candy bar."

"What about the assistant manager," Salma asked.

"Her aunt IS the assistant manager" Wren corrected, "She can work even if she's carrying a baby."

"Salma" Kaylani recalled, "It's wonderful to see you again. I heard your Wren's new painting model"

"You told her at our dance class yesterday," asked Salma, "Man I hate it when people gossip."

"You know who else loves gossip," asked Kaylani, "Stevie. She just loves to eavesdrop on people and mix it up like crazy."

"What a Rumor Weed" replied Salma.

They arrived at Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar. The exterior had lollipops, hibiscuses, and Hawaiian lanterns upfront. Inside, the place was a cross between a pub and a karaoke bar with Hawaiian/Candy of the kitchen came a Pacific Islander boy with short brown hair, a green Hawaiian shirt, khakis, loafers, and a red apron. He was Kaylani's older brother, "Flynn"

"Kay" Flynn said to his sister, "I'm so glad to see you. The karaoke bar is a madhouse, people have been waiting to get their food."

"Anything else," asked Kaylani"

Just then, someone sang a female empowerment song loudly and dreadfully, "What is that awful noise" asked Salma

"Stevie" answered Wren, "Her and her lousy singing"

"She's been hogging the karaoke machine for an hour" explained Flynn, "We're starting to lose customers fast because of her. Try to get rid of her so we can have our song times back."

"We will" Kaylani replied.

Onstage, Stevie continued singing her song dreadfully.

_I am a lady, I am a She_

_A woman gets to be FREEEEEEEEE_

"Man," Salma said to Kaylani, "Her voice is terrible. Did she ever try singing lessons."

"No" Kaylani explained, "The music teachers couldn't take it. Not even when we were playing at the music store."

"You were friends with Stevie," asked Salma.

"Only for three months" Kaylani answered, "Then it all ended when she tricked me into performing with the clown and pelting me with the birthday cake."

"Ouch," Salma replied.

"I know" Kaylani replied, "That day I learned to be careful about who I trust and people are not who they say they are."

Meanwhile on the ship, A crow-like alien and a fox-like alien were fighting over some cheese. "Hey, Crowetta" said the fox-alien, "What type of fox repairs cars? A Fixen"

Crowetta laughed so hard, she dropped her cheese and the fox-alien ate it, much to her dismay, "Just like in the story, Foxander" replied Crowetta, "You always steal my food"

"Crowetta! Foxander!" Francis shouted, "This is no time for a food fight! This is now a time to go down to Earth and perform another Fear absorption."

_Some say they are housewives_

_And they STAYYY AT HOME!_

_It is the only placed to be their DOME_

Tortisetilla and Lioniko were observing their monitors see Stevie's dreadful singing, "What is that awful sound?" asked Francis.

"It's not awful señor" replied Tortisetilla, "It's wonderful, this young lady has the voice of a dark angel."

"You're telling me" Francis replied as he plugged his ears, "Absorb the fear of that karaoke bar. I can't take the awful singing anymore."

Crowetta decided to go because she wanted to hear more of Stevie's dreadful singing.

Back at Sugar Songtime Karaoke Bar, more people left due to Stevie's terrible singing.

_A WOMAN IS FREEEE!_

"Shut up with that singing" shouted a patron, "My kids are trying to eat their dinner."

"You don't like my singing!" Stevie growled, "You're a bunch of bozos!"

"I'm afraid their right" Salma replied, "Your singing is scaring everyone away."

"My singing is the best singing in the world Bello" shouted Stevie, "Appreciate it or I'll punch you."

"I've got a better idea" Salma replied as she took the microphone and started to sing

_A Woman Is Free_

_I am a lady, I am a She_

_A woman gets to be free_

_Some say they are housewives_

_And they stay at home_

_It is the only placed to be their dome_

_I am a lady, I am a She_

_A woman gets to be free_

_Change is coming, and equal-rights too_

_There are some things that we can't argue_

_A Woman Is Free_

Everyone in the karaoke bar started to come back in after they were dazzled by Salma's beautiful singing voice. Little did they know, is that Crowetta snuck in and plucks some of her black feathers from her wings, "Time to give them an encore presentation" she whispered as she blew the feathers to the customers."

Kaylani, Wren, and Salma started to notice that everyone is becoming cowards, "What if they don't like my singing" asked one patron."

"What are they criticize" asked another.

Stevie even started becoming cowardly too, "Salma is so much better than me." she said, "I'm no good at all."

"Is this some sort of Glitter Force troubles?" Kaylani asked, "I had a crow feather on me and I seem fine"

Exactly" Salma replied, "Come on Wren! It's showtime."

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip_

_Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar._

"I knew it" smiled Kaylani, "Your both Glitter Force members too. No wonder my heartfelt strong with you too."

"You sound like our old friend Darth Vader" shouted Crowetta, "The names "Crowetta" I'm Francis's Bird's Eye Spy. Now let me introduce you to another friend. Buffoon, Come On Down"

Crowetta turned a tiki into Tiki Buffoon. Glitter Chip and Glitter Sugar decided to take him down.

_Sherwood Smash._

_Bedtime Bling!_

Unfortunately, Tiki Bufoon resisted both attacks. Kaylani watched and remembered when she was deceived by Stevie's lies. Everyone pelted her with cake and made fun of her for no reason. Then she knew that Stevie was jealous of Kaylani's natural beauty, "Hold up you Tiki Terror" shouted Kaylani, "I knew what it was like to be deceived by appearances. I rather have friends who are beautiful, INSIDE AND OUT"

Green Glitter flew all around Kaylani, meaning that she's a Glitter Force Member, "I finally found you" Candy shouted as she flew up, "The third Glitter Force member."

"But why me," asked Kaylani

"Because you are careful about who you trust Kaylani" Candy explained, "You can see the inner beauty of everyone who cares about others first. To become Glitter Snickerdoodle, insert the Glitter Charm and say, "Glitter Force Makeover"

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_Cinnamon Sweeps, and Sugary Strikes, I'm Glitter Snickerdoodle._

"Glitter Snickerdoodle." Salma said, "It suits her"

Glitter Snickerdoodle opened her eyes and see that she's wearing a green Glitter Force outfit, "THIS IS SOOO CUTE!" shouted Glitter Snickerdoodle, "And it's green, I love green."

"Tiki Buffon at Three O'clock" shouted Candy as Tiki Buffon started to smash her.

_Doodle Dynamite!_

Tiki Buffoon turned into a Rattle Charm and everything turned back to normal, including the Glitter Force. Stevie was looking at a creepy tiki when Flynn came up to her, "Listen here Stevie" he said, "The entire karaoke bar is annoyed by your horrible singing. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"No!" Stevie replied, "Not until they honestly admit that I'm pretty."

"I'm afraid your like second best, Stevie," said Wren.

From her purse, she got out a chart on natural beauty between her, Salma, Kaylani, and Stevie, which she did after dance class yesterday.

_Beauty Scale_

_Salma- 70%_

_Wren- 75%_

_Kaylani- 100%_

_Stevie- 60%_

"This can't be right" Stevie growled, "I'm supposed to be prettier than you losers"

Angered and fed up, they kicked Stevie out of the karaoke bar and banned her for the rest of the month.

Inside, Flynn just got a call from his Uncle Damian, "I got this girls" Flynn said as he took the phone.

In the kitchen, the three girls decided to test out the rattle Glitter Charm.

Out of the charm came two baby rattles, one blue and one pink. Candy knew specifically why would two rattles come out instead of one. "Hey, Kay" shouted Flynn and Candy hid behind the sprinkles, "Aunt Jolene had her babies, it's a boy and a girl."

"Twins" Kaylani replied, "Good thing we found these rattles."

"They're going to name them "John" and "Marie"" Flynn replied.

"After the author of Beauty and The Beast "Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont'" recalled Kaylani, "Aunt Jolene knew how much I loved that story as a kid."

"And that's not all" replied Flynn "Thanks to your friend, "Salma's singing" we finally got customers back in."

"Hey" replied Salma, "I was in my old school's choir, so I had to use it somehow."

Flynn was so proud of Salma and Wren for getting rid of Stevie's terrible singing, he decided to give them the Mauna Loa Sundae, which is the ultimate ice cream order, and free.

"I wish I had a Mauna Loa Sundae" Candy whispered to herself.

Kaylani knew that she had to think of others first, so with a little magic while Flynn wasn't looking, she summoned a plate of snickerdoodles onto the table and a Mauna Loa Sundae for Candy to eat. "Come on" Flynn shouted as he was carrying a giant sundae with coconut sheds, rainbow sprinkles super hot fudge, and pineapples, "I hate seeing good sundaes go to waste."

Then the three girls took off to eat the Mauna Loa Sundae.

**The End.**


	13. Emelia, Let Down Your Hair

The girls were attending school at Madame D'Aulnoy High, named after the French fairytale author. As they were entering the school library, Kaylani got out a book of Swan Lake that she was supposed to return, "I forgot to tell you Kaylani" whispered Candy from her backpack, "You hold the power of Odette from Swan Lake"

"Really," asked Kaylani, "I saw El Cisne 200 times in my life."

"That's a Mexican variant of Swan Lake" Emelia replied from a distance, "I saw the bilingual bonus."

Emelia her braids. She had on a green sweater, a dark green skirt, light green stockings, and dark green mary janes, "We were just talking about different variants of Swan Lake." Kaylani exaggerated.

Salma and Wren both hate lying, but played along to avoid suspicion, "Yeah" replied Salma, "We were all wondering if you could join us after dance class for a little song time at the karaoke bar"

"Ooh" replied Emelia, "I can't I got some studying to do for our math test."

"That's the problem, baby" Wren replied, "Ever since we started high school a year ago, you've been studying all the time and not spending much time out of it."

"I had to get a good grade if I want to go to Stanford" Emelia replied back.

Salma began to wonder how long have they've been friends, "This whole thing started 5 years ago" Kaylani replied, "I moved into Phoenix after Uncle Damian was having financial troubles. Afterward, I got humiliated at Stevie's birthday party, like you already know. Wren and Em both rushed up to me and gave them the gifts that were supposed to be for Stevie"

"And that day on" Wren finished, "The three of us vowed to be freaky friends forever"

"Make that four" shouted Mayve from behind.

Mayve had black pigtails. A yellow bow, a tan puffy blouse, a medium yellow skirt, yellow socks, and medium yellow loafers. She was also carrying Emelia's lunch box, which had the characters from Frozen on it, "Mayve" asked Emelia, "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your lunch again" Mayve explained, "You always do that whenever you have a big test coming up"

"Do you still have the unicorn painting and telescope?" Mayve asked Kaylani, "Do ya, PLEASE TELL ME!"

"I have" Kaylani replied, "I needed to remind myself of the magic of friendship and that it's a big world out there"

"Mayve" Emelia replied, "You better get to Hans Christian Anderson Middle School before Mr. Haward catches you being late for class again"

"Your right" Mayve said to her sister, "I don't wanna get in trouble, see ya at dance class, Sis"

Then she ran off, "Speaking of being late" replied Salma, "We should get to our classes before we get detention."

Meanwhile, on their ship, Foxander was enjoying his platter of cheese and crackers and said, "This is gouda"

While he was munching on the space gouda, Francis came in seeing Foxander making a mess with the space cheese, "Clean this mess up" he shouted, "We got some Buffoons to bundle"

"Looks like you got a cold shoulder" replied Foxander.

"Whatever" growled Francis, "Just go to Earth and absorb the fears."

After school, Emelia was starting to check out some books at the library when she sees a mysterious fox going around the school robot. She followed the robot and saw that the fox turned into Foxander. Just then he made a loud howl, which made the students cower, "What if I don't get an A on my assignment on Romeo and Juliet" asked a student in fear.

"I know I'm going to get a bad grade," said another, "I just know it."

By their lockers, Salma, Wren, and Kaylani could sense that something was wrong at the library. They rushed in to see the fiendish fox howling up a hurricane of fear. He turned his head and was delighted to see the Glitter Force in person, "I'm Foxander" he greeted, "I'm really sneaky,

"So your the cause of the crazy fox howl," said Kaylani,

"That's right" replied Foxander, "A real scream is what you mean. And here's another screamy scare. Buffoon, Come On Down!"

He turned a book into a Book Buffoon. "Time to read a chapter of The Taming Of The Screw," said Salma.

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip_

_Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar._

_Cinnamon Sweeps, and Sugary Strikes, I'm Glitter Snickerdoodle._

"The Glitter Force," Emelia said, "I can't believe this."

Emelia was surprised that her friends are being involved in the whole Glitter Force program.

One by one, the Glitter Force did their attacks on the monster.

_Sherwood Smash_

_Bedtime Bling_

_Doodle Dynamite_

Unfortunately, Book Buffoon blocked the three attacks. "You know what something," Emelia said, "I don't mind hanging out with friends now and again. There is more to life than just work."

The Buffoon staired and was about to punch her when Emelia said, "The Cheers Never Bothered Me Anyway!"

An aura of orange glitter swarm all around her, this meant that Emelia is a Glitter Force, "Welcome to the S. S Glitter Force" said Candy.

"Why am I chosen" asked Emelia,

"Because you know that going to school is an important thing in a young person's life" Candy explained, "And you always make time for your sister and your friends."

"Keeping a promise can be tough" Emelia replied, "But I do the best I can"

"Now here's your gift," Candy said as she gave the compact to Emelia, "A Glitter Compact, place your charm in there and say, "Glitter Force Makeover"

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_A Ball of Colorful Sugar and Icy Staire, I'm Glitter Macaroon._

Glitter Macaroon opened her eyes to see that she was wearing an orange frilly outfit, "You wield the power of Elsa" replied Candy, "Calm and neat and willing to Let It Go"

"But why am I wearing orange" Emelia asked as she froze, "Unless, the orange reminded me of that fairytale The Citrus Snow."

"That's right" replied Candy, "The fairytale where it snowed orange and helped cured a sick peasant whom the princess loved very much."

"You guys are making me lovesick" shouted Foxander, "Give them a cure of cruelty, Buffoon."

The Buffoon started to attack "Can't Hold It Back Anymore" said Glitter Macaroon.

_Macarron Rumble._

The Book Buffoon suddenly turned into a pie Glitter Charm.

"That's part of being in the Glitter Force, Em" shouted Candy,

"Darn" replied Foxander, "It's the last page of that book, but no worries, I'll come back for you as easy as pie.

After Foxander, left everything changed back to normal. The librarian saw The Taming Of The Shrew book and placed it back in the Shakespeare section, "Emelia" shouted Mayve from a distance, "I saw the whole thing, that was amazing that you finally got back to helping Wren and Kay."

"Please don't say anything of this to Mom and Dad," said Emelia, "They would just nag to me about the whole"Leaving The Crazy To The Police" thing"

"Of course not" Mayve replied, "Plus, Mom needs some help with an injured patient who just broke his arm during basketball practice"

At the nurse's office, a slightly pudgy African American woman was tending to a caucasian basketball player with a broken arm, "This is what happens when you don't get enough sleep, Colton" she said to him, "You end up getting hurt and during the week before the big game."

Outside the nursing room, Emelia could see her nursing Colton to health, "Looks like Colton was up late watching basketball games." Emelia said, "Maybe we should use the pie charm for this."

After Emelia inserted the charm, seven pies came out. Salma got a blueberry pie, Wren got a strawberry pie, Kaylani got an apple, Emelia got a peach pie, Mayve got a lemon custard, and on the table were a key lime pie and a pumpkin pie. The nurse started to smell the pies from the room and was amazed that someone left it there. She thought that Emelia and Mayve made them and was pleased, "Look at all these pies" Nurse Cummins said, "This gift is perfect."

Emelia was okay that her mom wanted to give a pie to Colton, "I know these are junk food and Principal Sanda doesn't allow food in the nurse's office" Nurse Cummins said, "But Colton needs to get better"

"And there's a key lime pie for you," Mayve said, "I know how much you love key lime pie."

"Thanks, Mayve" replied Nurse Cummins, "Your father is going to be working late, so its dessert for dinner night."

"Dessert for dinner night" Salma replied, "That's unusual."

"It gets us with our inner child" Mayve explained as she took a bite of the pie.

After Nurse Cummins left, Emelia summoned a plate of macaroons for Candy to eat, all with Glitter Force colors on them.

**The End.**


	14. Little Mayve, Little Mayve, Let Her In

At Madame D'Aulnoy High, Salma, Wren, Kaylani, and Emelia were getting out of class and heading towards their lockers. "Hey losers," Stevie said as she walked up, "What are you going to do today? The Dork Dungeon"

"No" corrected Emelia, "We're going to do our homework at a library."

"Homework is for hillbillies" growled Stevie, "I always purposefully turn mine late. It gives me more time to work on my brilliant dancing, which you're jealous of"

"But like, don't you have detention for not turning in your homework again," Wren said, "You should move along before the principal dude catches you missing attendance"

"Whatever" growled Stevie as she walked off to detention.

"We should get to Brothers Grimm Elm," suggested Emelia, "Mayve does a student-teacher job there."

"What does she do?" asked Salma

"She looks after the children whose parents come to work late" explained Kaylani, "All they look so cute with their little cheeks and their cartoon character tees."

"Don't they have extracurricular activities?" asked Salma in confusion.

"Only if they can afford them." answered Emelia, "These kids are from the poor streets of Phoenix."

"It must be hard" Salma replied, "Fernando grew up in a poor neighborhood. My dad was getting some cheap groceries there when I first met him at age 8. Papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers, but his mother and father were in need of jobs, the laundry mat they worked for was on fire and the unemployment offices were packed."

Emelia looked at her watch to see that she was late, "Look at the time," Emelia replied, "We Mayve doesn't like waiting, she goes completely crazy whenever she waits."

But at the library, she was quietly reading The Three Little Pigs when her father came up. He was middle-aged, had glasses, wore a blue polo shirt, grey khakis, and black loafer. She turned her head to see her father, "Daddy!" shouted Mayve as she hugged her father, "Sorry! I know libraries are supposed to be quiet, but I get jumpy when I see you after school."

"I know" Mr. Cummins replied as Mayve sat back down, "I'm gonna go use the little teacher's room. Get ready for when the kids come."

"I will Dad" replied Mayve,

Little did she know, is that Francis Fable was at the library and he used his amulet to absorb the fear out of all the patrons at the library, "I don't know if I could check out this book" cried an elementary student, "It's too scary."

"I don't know if I'll return mine on time." said another student.

Francis was finally getting it, "I've never won one Emmy" he smiled, "But this is better than a trophy"

Mayve noticed the strange behavior of the students and decided to get a guard to see what was going on.

As she was about to leave, she bumped straight into her sister, "Em" she said, "You're never gonna believe this, everyone in the library has been acting crazy. They act like a couple of cowards. I'm getting a guard."

"No need" replied Salma, "This is all the Fable Fears."

"That's right Young Lady," Francis said as he came out, "I've been helping my new Fable Friends do their dirty work."

"Francis Fable," said Salma, "We finally meet, I've seen you on TV. The third host of Ever After Imagination. From 1990 to 2020, you told the most amazing stories, but I never thought that you would get angry after you got pulled from your show."

"Yeah" Wren replied, "Like your crashing our storytime preparations without an invite you Downer Drag!"

Francis felt offended by Wren's insult, "Buffoon, Come On Down" he shouted.

He turned a pig drawing into a Pig Buffoon, "This is just like the first battle with Glitter Peace!" recalled Candy, "Come on Glitter Force, start making bacon out of that monster."

Glitter Force Makeover

_Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip_

_Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar._

_Cinnamon Sweeps, and Sugary Strikes, I'm Glitter Snickerdoodle._

_A Ball of Colorful Sugar and Icy Staire, I'm Glitter Macaroon._

"Your even cuter up close" Mayve shouted, "This is better than getting a guard."

The four Glitter Force warriors got ready to fight back Pig Buffoon with their attacks.

_Sherwood Smash_

_Bedtime Bling_

_Doodle Dynamite_

_Macaroon Rumble_

Unfortunately, they missed the attacks and were helpless. "Heroes don't act helpless" Mayve replied, "They get up and fight. I believe in you guys, every day!"

A yellow aura of glitter surrounded Mayve, "Can this be" she asked, "Am I a Glitter Force"

"You are Mayve" shouted Candy as she came up to her."

"But why me," asked Mayve

"The smallest things make a big difference every day" Candy explained, "Like how you help your dad look after the children. Place your charm in the compact and say Glitter Force Makeover"

_Glitter Force Makeover_

_A Spot of Justice and a Soothing Surprise, I'm Glitter Biscuit._

"Finally" shouted Candy, "All five members of the Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark are here"

"A Spot of Justice and a Soothing Surprise," Salma said, "Reminds me of tea time in England. Back in Bogota, we had some British performers there."

Glitter Biscuit opened her eyes to see that she's wearing a yellow frilly outfit, "For The First Time In Forever, I'm A Glitter Force" Mayve exclaimed as she covered her mouth, "I sound just like Princess Anna from Frozen"

"That's because you wield the power of Anna" replied Candy, "The younger hyper sister. Now use your Biscuit Blaze to take down the Buffoon"

_Biscuit Blaze._

The Pig Buffoon turned into a lollipop charm. "Now that you're all together," said Candy, "Time for the roll call."

"I just love roll call" shouted Mayve.

_Break It Down with the Heart of a Hero, I'm Glitter Chip_

_Spice Is Nice, and Sweetness Is Precise, I'm Glitter Sugar._

_Cinnamon Sweeps, and Sugary Strikes, I'm Glitter Snickerdoodle._

_A Ball of Colorful Sugar and Icy Staire, I'm Glitter Macaroon._

_A Spot of Justice and a Soothing Surprise, I'm Glitter Biscuit._

_Time To Blaze Away To A Happy Ending_

_Shinning Bright, Here Comes The Glitter Force: Sprinkle Spark!_

"Enough" shouted Francis, "I'll get you little Candy Coated Princesses for this"

After Francis left, everything turned back to normal. The librarian noticed that the pig drawing was missing a thumbtack, so she placed a new one up. Mayve was relieved, because they don't want anyone to know about the aliens, especially her father. Then she picked up the charm, "A lollipop charm" she whispered, "I wanna try it."

Luckily, they were the only ones there besides the librarian, who was too busy putting away books. With one insert, the charm summoned a big bag of lollipops. Salma got out a blue raspberry lollipop, Wren got a strawberry lollipop, Kaylani got out a green apple lollipop, Emelia got an orange lollipop and Mayve got out a banana lollipop. Then she knew what to do with the rest of them.

Later, Mayve was reading The Three Little Pigs to the little ones, "And the pig said, "Not By The Hair Of My Chiny Chin Chin" Mayve read, "And what did the Big Bad Wolf Say."

"Then I'll Huff, And I'll Puff, And I'll Blow Your House Down" shouted the kids.

In a corner, Salma, Wren, Kaylani, and Emelia were finishing their homework and observing Mayve entertaining the kids, "Since you kids were so well behaved during storytime" "I'm giving you all free lollipops."

As Mayve was giving them lollipops, her father came in, "Sorry I'm late" said Mr. Cummins, "The principal asked me to help him find his car keys. It turns out they were in his lunchbox and has left them while getting ready for lunch earlier today."

"That's fine dad" replied Mayve as she handed out another lollipop

"Where did you get the lollipops," asked Mr. Cummins, "You know the library doesn't allow food."

"Don't worry" Mayve replied, "The kids eating them outside and a friend of mine gave them to me."

She turned her head to see Candy eating a cherry lollipop that was on the ground.

**The End.**


End file.
